Questioning
by ToniTheTerror
Summary: Bee questions Blurr while he plays, and so Blurr decides to distract the yellow 'Bot when he plays. BlurrxBee.


**"Questioning."  
**_Transformers Animated Fan Fiction by ToniTheTerror / dark--romance._

_

* * *

_**Title:** Questioning.  
**Beta: **None.  
**Warnings: **BlurrxBee. Umm.. Blurr being awesome, Bee being equally as awesome. Idk. Bad grammar.  
**AN: **I didn't think I'd get into this pairing, but hey. Don't knock it till you try it and all that? I dunno. I just got dragged into it. Not blaming anyone. No-one at alllll.. So yeah. This was for the 100 themes list on dA. I hope you enjoy! Reviews aren't necessary, but greatly appreciated, and I would love you lots. –Toni.

**DISCLAIMER; I do not, no matter how frequently I wish it to be so, own Transformers and I do not make any money from writing this story.**

**

* * *

**

Bee blinked as the other took hold of his controller and pushed start to begin. The yellow and black 'bot frowned a little, acting slightly childish as he had _his_ controller taken from him. He had died once! Just once the criminals escaped from him and shot his character no less than four times. But it was a mere mishap. Had he been on top form, he would have captured the perpetrators and had them in custody, onto the next level! He hadn't had a long enough recharge, that was all..

"Watch out for the bad guys! One comes out the side of that building just ahead," Bee advised, pointing at the screen with a servo. Blurr growled in annoyance and backed his character around. An ambush appeared, attacking the character, and Blurr's fingers danced over the controller at lightning speed. Bee watched as Blurr's servos became just that; blurrs. It was almost as if the controller was surrounded by a great blue haze as Blurr forced his character to dodge, aim, shoot, punch and look around for further ambush, bringing a huge amount of loud, quick clicking from the controller. Bee gazed, utterly astounded, from the controller, to Blurr's face, to the screen and back again.  
Why couldn't he do that? From Blurr's expression, it didn't even look as though he was phased by this challenge. He treated it as though it were an easy level one test! It irritated Bee a little, but Blurr's performance was way too amazing to pass up by sulking.

When Blurr was complete, he paused the game to flex his fingers a little. A short amount of creaking emitted and Blurr decided he would have to clear that up later, when Bumblebee was not around.  
"That was amazing, Zippy! How'd you do that?" Bee asked, grin wide as he watched Blurr's fingers as though it was some sort of ritual of which he should be taking notes to improve his own game.  
"Zippy?" Blurr questioned, not looking at the little Autobot that was so enthralled with his skills.  
"Ooh.. Sorry. I meant- Blurr.." Bee smiled dazzlingly and the other chuckled a little.  
"IWasBuiltForSpeed,Bumblebee." Blurr answered. "ItIsASimpleShootAndRunGame." he shrugged, lowering his hands to the couch they both sat on, and sighed to the other. Bee still, however, didn't look satisfied.  
"ThereIsHardlyAnySkillRequired." he paused to observe Bee gazing at him like a small child. "AsApposedToTiming,Skill,AndKnowledge." Blurr said with a brisk nod. Bee blinked slowly and decided to take no further questions up with the other. For now, at least.

Blurr picked up the remote once more and pushed start to resume. His character walked it's way back to base and so began an information sequence. Bee sighed and leant on Blurr's side a little as the police on the game explained how one in their ranks had discovered a leak in the crew and set out to confront said leak.  
"HumanPoliceAreVeryDense." Blurr commented lazily. Bee chuckled and moved his legs more comfortably onto the couch so he could lie out, resting on Blurr.  
"So you wouldn't want to be a police bot?" Bee asked, glancing upward towards Blurr's set expression.  
"CertainlyNot." Blurr said. "NotModeledLikeTheseFools!" he said, gesturing to the screen with a lazy hand as the police still continued to discuss.  
"What about Prowl?" Bee asked, not really caring for the answer. He liked to lean on Blurr. Not because he was particularly comfortable, but because when Blurr spoke his chassis and the plating covering over his arms would vibrate and shift with the power of his vocal processor and vents working. It was quite relaxing.. Then again, Blurr was quite relaxing to listen to once you got over the strange voice and briskness. Blurr had the capacity to be soothing and calm, he just didn't usually conform to that attire.

"ProwlWasTrainedInWhatHeDoes. Besides,HeIsNoNormalPoliceBot,IsHe?" Blurr asked as the game resumed; his character in tow with a new mission.  
"I suppose not. Not all Police Officers are ninjas." Bee chuckled, then stretched his faceplates in a long yawn. Blurr noticed the yawn and turned his body a little to allow the littler 'bot a better surface to lean on.

"AreYouTired,Bumblebee?" Blurr questioned slowly as the character faced yet another battle; this time one on one against a ninja, as it happened. "OrMerelyBored?"  
"Nah," Bee murmured against the other, smiling as Blurr made short work of the ninja.  
"WouldYouLikeATurn?" Blurr asked, pausing the game at the next checkpoint and holding the controller out to the little Autobot. Bee looked at the control and frowned a little, confused.  
"But you haven't died yet. It's still your turn." he said, pushing the controller back at Blurr with a servo.  
"ThoseRulesAren'tBinding.." Blurr answered with a smile. "HaveATurn."

Bee took the controller from the blue form and looked at it a moment, like he was breaking some time-old rule by taking his turn now. Blurr merely smiled at him and waited for him to begin.  
"YouPressTheStartButton," Blurr advised, leaning an arm over Bee's shoulder to press said button. The game began, and Bee manouvered the character around the dingyily animated town, till he was threatened into a car chase. Bee's optics brightened. Here was where he excelled. Blurr had always been good at fighting as he could press the correct sequence of buttons as fast as light, but Bee had the knowledge enough to realise when he should turn, when he should break and when he should acelerate on a video game. Blurr was intelligent in this area also, but he was nowhere near as expert as Bee.

The 'bots hands clasped the control steadily as the countdown sequenced, and he revved the engine, accelerating on the very last second. He sped past the other car, dodged speed bumps and slid smoothly through tunnels looping over the garbage dump styled race track.  
As he was playing, Blurr felt it was his turn to lean on the other and did so comfortably. Blurr watched the screen for a few moments, before averting his gaze to more interesting sights... Mainly Bee himself.  
Blurr had realised, after hours and days playing video games with the car, that Bee made the most interesting and puzzling faces when he was fully enthralled and attempting his best to concentrate.

Now, for instance, Bumblebee's glossa was sticking out of the left corner of his mouth and a look of obvious deep concentration was plastered across his face plates. Blurr chuckled gently, admiring the face a little. Countless minutes passed with Blurr watching Bee's stern face a while, before the quick 'bot had a cunning idea. Reaching a servo up to grab the glossa and pull it a little, Blurr made a loud buzzing noise through his dentas. Bee jumped in surprise and lost control of the car immediately.  
"Blurr!" he scolded, edging away from the other and tucking his glossa safely away from Blurr's servos. Bee, now with his mouth clamped tight shut, resumed focus on his game and once again excelled the other driver quickly, beginning to get back on track.

Soon, Bee's determinedly shut mouth began to gape a little. Blurr watched, no longer adheared to watching the screen what so ever. He had lost all interest in the video game, and was quite content to continue his own game with Bee. Soon, as predicted, Bee's glossa poked it's way out to it's preferred corner of his mouth. Blurr grabbed it once more, laughing loudly; and again, Bee lost control and shuffled away. He paused the game angrily.  
"Quit distracting me!" he complained, glaring straight at Blurr through dull optics.  
"IWillRefrain," Blurr said, optics glinting. "WhenYouStopMakingThoseFaces.." he shot back quickly, and Bee silenced himself. Blurr's words rang in his head like a thousand decible toll, and he shrunk into himself a little. He knew he focused strongly on his games, but he had no idea he made _faces_..  
"I can't help it!" he whined, frowning at the other 'bot who seemed to be enjoying his irritation so much.  
"ThenNeitherCanI," Blurr answered, still smiling madly. "IfYouCan'tStopAlone.. IShallHaveToHelpYou."  
"How can you help me?" Bee asked, cocking an optic curve in confusion.  
"PlayTheGame," Blurr instructed, and looked back at the screen to show he would reveal no more. Bee couldn't hide the fact that he was annoyed. Secrets and surprises always annoyed him. He couldn't help the angry blaze his spark submitted him to as he burned with a desperate need to know what Blurr meant.

He began to play again as ordered to, and was on his last lap when he failed to remember his aim, and his glossa slid out of his mouth. Blurr watched this and within seconds, encoporating his speed, he pounced on Bee, pressing lip plates to lip plates in a forceful kiss. It was gentle, and yet it was rushed. Heated, yet calm. Tentative, yet passionate; and Bee was completely overwhelmed with the whole experience. He momentarily froze, controller still in hand and car revving uselessly into the side of a wall where it had become lodged. Bee's optics hadn't even graced the screen from the moment Blurr's lips touched his. They had offlined quickly and his servos had left the analog sticks.

Blurr pulled backward, optics quickly flicking to the screen, then back to Bee whom he sat on now, hands propping himself up on Bee's shoulders.  
"YouNeedToImproveDrastically.." Blurr jabbed before quickly ducking in again to kiss the stunned 'bot again. He buzzed again softly to taunt the other, and grinned widely. Bee growled playfully, circuits blaring from this new rush of electricity running through his wires.

"Hey Blurr?" Bee asked while his mouth was free. "Can we play this game again?"

**END.**


End file.
